


亲密

by auretrxxis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis
Summary: 当黄仁俊发现他的猛1炮友和nojam相亲对象其实是同一个人后





	亲密

/01

Jeno擦着头发从浴室出来时，黄仁俊正一丝不挂地趴在床上，翘起的小腿在空中活泼地晃来晃去，手指尖在手机屏幕上敲得飞快，神情很专注。

单薄的空调毯没遮住线条流畅漂亮的脊背，只堪堪缠在那人的腰间，他眼底一黯，没由来地觉得热气上涌，烧得他口干舌燥。

黄仁俊在同城论坛上的帖子才刚写到一半，就被侧颈落下的带着潮意的吻吓得一颤，Jeno将他整个人圈在自己投下的阴影里，干燥的手掌顺着腰线向下滑，最后停在他的屁股上。

他的手很大，一只手就可以轻松握住黄仁俊的臀瓣，骨节分明的手指陷入柔软的臀波里，颇具挑逗意味地轻轻揉弄着，气氛沾染上了绯色的旖旎。

“唔…等等…！等我写完这个！”黄仁俊毛毛躁躁地抓住对方做坏的手抱在怀里，腾出一只手来继续在手机上打字。

“这是什么？”Jeno乖顺地把下巴搭在黄仁俊的肩膀上，等他写完才接过手机低声念了出来，“诚招临时男友，要求长相端正，随机应变能力强，有经验者优先，价格面议，长得帅的话可以做爱……”

念到这里他顿了一下，面上的表情看不出什么变化，但没再继续往下念，随手把黄仁俊的手机放在了床头，从抽屉里摸出了个安全套拆开。

“你今天怎么来了？画稿交了？”

黄仁俊听到这话小脸苦巴巴地皱成一团，搂着他的脖子把脸埋在他颈窝乱蹭：“别说了，稿子画不出来，我妈还催我这周末带男朋友回家吃饭，我太难了，这不跑你这来歇会儿了吗。”

Jeno被他这幅苦大仇深的模样逗笑了：“原来我就是你逃避现实的工具人啊。”

黄仁俊没否认，眨了眨眼睛：“还提供性爱服务的那种。”

“你有男朋友了？嗯？还要带回家吃饭？”

做到一半Jeno忽然问起这事来，他稳稳扶住黄仁俊被他撞得不断向前倾的腰，与此同时却撞得更狠，保持着多余的体贴。

他们很少在做爱的时候聊天，黄仁俊塌着腰趴在枕头上，脸上被情欲染成了湿漉漉的粉色，说出的话被撞得断断续续的：“如果有、有的话…就不用上同城论坛了…啊…你慢点……还不是、我妈…天天安排什么相亲…烦。”

Jeno嗤笑了一声没再接话，从背后将他搂得更紧，小腹贴着他挺翘的屁股，加快了下身进出的动作。

这一场情事结束的时候黄仁俊已经累得软成一团瘫在了床上，他被Jeno抱着去洗澡，连搭腔的力气都没有，眯着眼睛从鼻腔里哼出一点呻吟，弱弱地透出一股可怜劲来。

也就这时候才难得乖顺，不犟也不闹。

Jeno从背后把黄仁俊整个人圈在怀里，手搭在他热乎乎的肚子上，爱不释手地摸了又摸，被黄仁俊嫌弃地挥手打开：“你别一脸新生儿爸爸的表情行吗。”

那人的手刚老实了几分钟，又悄悄摸了上来，跟他讨价还价：“我就放上面不动。”

黄仁俊抗议无效，放弃挣扎了，小声吐槽对方的恶趣味。

他一张脸长得清纯又无辜，笑起来露出虎牙更显得稚气，骨架小，肩膀也窄，抱在怀里小小一只，Jeno宣称每次跟他做完爱心头都有种诱拐未成年的罪恶感挥之不去，不摸着他肚子上那点儿软绵绵没法回归平和。

黄仁俊气得要死，我还没嫌你的搓衣板咯着我呢！

/02

第二天一大早，Jeno是被黄仁俊的手机铃声吵醒的，一转头罪魁祸首倒还扒在他身上睡得安稳，刚接通电话，那头就传来一声炸雷般的高分贝尖叫。

“黄仁俊！！！！！”

Jeno把手机拿远了一点，确认了一下自己还没有失聪才回答：“辰乐啊，是我。”

电话那头寂静了两秒钟，再开口时已经恢复了平静，钟辰乐对于黄仁俊的电话是他来接这事已经见怪不怪：“哦，Jeno哥，黄仁俊又去你家过夜了啊。”

“嗯。”他套了件衣服下床，说道，“仁俊还在睡觉，要帮你叫醒他吗？”

“不用不用，你跟他说一声今天下午记得交画稿，不然我就去他家替他收尸哦！谢谢Jeno哥！拜拜！”

钟辰乐开朗地丢下一句死亡威胁后就挂断了电话，Jeno犹豫再三，还是叫醒了黄仁俊。

黄仁俊起床洗漱过后在餐桌前坐下，一边吃早餐一边刷手机，Jeno坐在他对面喝着牛奶，状似不经意地提起：“你那临时男友找得怎么样了？”

黄仁俊挑了几个人选的资料念给他听，才刚念到一半，那人却突然插了一句话。

“那我怎么样？”

黄仁俊怀疑自己听错了，古怪地抬头瞧了他一眼：“…你？”

Jeno点点头，笑眯眯地开口：“我觉得你妈妈会很喜欢我。”

“虽然你好像的确是我妈会喜欢的类型没错啦……但是、但是……”

黄仁俊“但是”了半天没说出个所以然来，心里总觉得带炮友回家见家长怪怪的，又想不出个理由反驳。

“看在我们的关系上，可以给你算友情价。”Jeno起身去玄关换鞋，黄仁俊跟着他噔噔噔跑到玄关来，一边帮他扶正领带一边埋怨万恶的资本主义竟然连贫穷小画家的钱都要赚。

“嗯要赚。”他伸手去捏黄仁俊的脸颊，二十几岁的人脸蛋还软得像个糯米团，“免得某人又把我当成‘不要钱的鸭子’。”

黄仁俊愣了一下，但自己给对方的备注被发现的心虚随即就被恼羞成怒盖了过去，他气呼呼地冲对方的背影挥拳：“李Jeno你偷翻我手机！臭不要脸！”

Jeno：“嗯嗯，走之前记得锁门。”

/03

黄仁俊吃过饭后就回了家，下午钟辰乐找上门来时他正抱着一大包家庭装薯片看《家有儿女》，做一颗呵呵傻乐的沙发土豆。

“哇，黄仁俊，看得蛮开心哦？”钟辰乐眯起眼笑得脸颊皱皱，表情天真烂漫像只小猫咪，语气却倏地一冷，“稿子画完了啊？”

黄仁俊乐不出来了，像犯人似的被钟辰乐押到桌前，认命地开始画画，一边画一边小声抱怨：“就不能再给我宽限几天吗，我最近烦着呢。”

“那不行，你不交稿我要被扣工资的。”钟辰乐坐他旁边，低头回着自家男友的消息，“我还有一个大学生男朋友要养欸，唉，你真的是不知人间疾苦。”

黄仁俊和自己的小编辑关系不错，俩人偶尔会借着交接稿的机会一起吃饭，也见过一次他口中的那个男朋友，比钟辰乐小一岁，瘦瘦高高的，说话软软的。

彼时那位小男友刚结束了一场街舞比赛，赶到时跑得满头大汗，乖乖地俯下身来让钟辰乐给他擦汗，献宝似的说自己拿了第一名，又在对方夸赞说“做得好”的时候咬着唇露出一个羞赧的笑。

一双眼波稳稳地落在钟辰乐身上，盈满了爱意，脸上的笑容还带着象牙塔里的纯。

黄仁俊对眼前这个真·不知人间疾苦的富家小公子无语了：“出版社是你家的你还会怕被扣工资哦。”

“我要自食其力啦，以后星星嫁到我们家不能让他吃苦，你懂什么。”钟小公子伸出一根食指冲黄仁俊晃了晃，不屑道。

黄仁俊想起不明真相的朴志晟双手合十语气崇拜地感叹“哇，辰乐好厉害！”的样子，感叹地摇了摇头，忽然不知道该羡慕这段傻瓜爱情的纯粹，还是同情朴志晟对于自己即将成为亿万豪门儿媳的无知无畏。

“对了，你烦什么呢？”

对话又绕回了黄仁俊身上，他不堪重负地趴在桌上，捂着头叹道说来话长，倒豆子似的开始还原自己最近的遭遇。

马上就要开始闭关专心准备自己的插画集，为了支撑接下来的无收入生活，黄仁俊最近多接了些商稿，一阵一阵地画得昏天黑地。

偏偏在这个节骨眼，自家老妈还嫌他不够忙似的，给他牵线了一个相亲对象。

他妈不知道哪打听来的小区居委会李阿姨家有个海归派高材生儿子，最近刚回国工作没多久，据他妈描述，人家读书好长得帅，家世清白性格也不错，各种意义上的教科书级别的邻居家小孩，居然还跟他一样喜欢男的，他们俩不认识一下简直天理难容。

黄仁俊对自己的情感生活没什么想法，他叛逆期来得晚，到现在还处在贪玩的年纪，但他妈老觉得他一个人在外面孤孤单单凄凄惨惨，每次念叨着念叨着就要抹眼泪，他没办法，决定听从著名周姓流行天王的建议，听妈妈的话，别让她受伤。

他的相亲对象叫李帝努，黄仁俊加上他微信的时候花了两分钟认真思考，这年头会把自己的全名当做微信名的，好像只有他大伯了。

微信名正经，朋友圈也稀落，除了转发的公众号内容以外只有寥寥数条，全是风景照，文字说明永远都是“分享图片”。

黄仁俊思索了一下，想着既然是自己先加的对方，理应主动点。

【你是李帝努？你好，我叫黄仁俊^^】

过了几分钟，那边显示着正在输入中，随后发来了回复。

【嗯。】

……唉，他妈的，算了吧。

/04

在黄仁俊看来，海归派基本分为两类人，一种是家境优渥人脉广泛，每日穿梭于各种party社交的富二代们；另一种是戴着啤酒瓶底般厚的高度近视眼镜，长相平平无奇打扮不修边幅，拿着全额奖学金但智商与情商呈负相关的理工科男。

他跟李帝努断断续续地聊了几回，心下基本断定了对方属于第二种人。

作为一个画家，颜狗是最基本的职业素养，光凭着这一点李帝努就已经出局了，况且根据那人跟他聊天时回复的频率与字数来看，黄仁俊觉得对方也未必对他有多感兴趣。

但想到这是他妈和居委会李阿姨俩人一起点的鸳鸯谱，又不敢随便应付，于是他把跟李帝努聊天当作完成每日打卡任务，兢兢业业，勤勤恳恳。

李帝努提出周末出来见一面时他反而松了一口气，心想正好借着见面的机会说清楚，往后李帝努可以继续做他的海归派高材生，他做回流连花花世界的小画家。

但那句老话怎么说来着，计划永远赶不上变化。

偏偏就在约会的前一天晚上，黄仁俊在酒吧跟一位长相打眼的金发帅哥看对了眼，俩人在酒吧门口的小巷里吻得火热，又滚上了隔壁酒店顶楼房间的床。

黄仁俊没想到这位帅哥不仅五官长得英挺冷硬，在床上更是又凶又狠，俩人从床上做到地上，再从地上做到洗手台上，折腾了一整晚，一直到天亮才算完。

做完之后黄仁俊软塌塌地陷进了被窝里，觉得自己就像一块吸满了水又被用力挤干的海绵，全身上下都酥得没力气，下一秒就能昏过去。但他临睡前没忘记抓着床头柜上的圆珠笔，在金发帅哥的手心留下了自己的联系方式。

黄仁俊虽然爱玩，但这样胡闹是第一次，耗尽了体力后一觉睡得昏沉，再睁眼时窗外已是华灯初上，第二天的约会就这么被他睡了过去。金发帅哥早就不知所踪，而他全身上下都布满了欢爱的痕迹，腰酸背痛，嗓子也哑得不成样子。

打开手机随便找了个借口给李帝努道了个歉，尽管对方颇为宽容地回复了一句“没事”，黄仁俊心底仍是涌上了一点愧疚感，还没想好该怎么补救，就发现“新的朋友”那栏里闪着一个小红点。

【Jeno请求添加您为好友】

他接受了好友申请，点开那人的头像，是三只小花猫，黏黏糊糊地靠在一起，好不亲热。

黄仁俊盯着那三只毛茸茸看了半天，自己都没发觉地咬着指尖轻笑了出来。

/05

【我：今晚？】  
【Jeno：嗯，来我家。】  
【我：吃饭了没，等下一起吃？】  
【Jeno：好。】

收到对方的回复后，黄仁俊换了身衣服出了家门，等电梯的间隙里随手翻了翻他们俩的聊天记录，几乎每一次的对话都是这样直奔主题，简单粗暴。

比起线上聊天，他们的身体更擅长对话。

俩人会成为长期固定炮友是黄仁俊意料之外的事。钟辰乐在第n+1次打电话给黄仁俊却被Jeno接起来后，忍不住惊讶道：“你这次的炮友保质期挺长啊？”  
  
“嗯？哦…是吧。”  
  
黄仁俊倒没想这么多，Jeno是个完美的床伴，那人在床上虽然一般是走传统路线，但是却意外地很放得开，什么都愿意配合他，甚至还身体力行得很好，有的时候反而比他玩得更上手。

想到这里，黄仁俊的尾椎又开始隐隐地发麻，先前皮鞭抽在臀尖时那种过电般的酥麻感仿佛现在还留在他的身上，那根细而韧的皮鞭每落在他身上一次，他的兴奋感就越高涨。

他的呻吟被Jeno凶狠的顶弄撞得七零八落，汗液混着体液浇得他从里到外都湿淋淋的，他意乱情迷地仰着脖子做出讨吻的姿态，软着声音喊哥哥再给我多一点，对方就抽插得卖力，掐着他的脖子和他接吻，让他在窒息感里到达高潮。

电梯到达时“叮”的一声把黄仁俊的思绪拉回了现实，他红着耳根把脸埋进了卫衣外套里，慢吞吞地走进了电梯。

黄仁俊洗完澡从浴室出来时他们点的披萨外卖正好送到，Jeno盘着腿坐在地上拆包装盒。沙发刚才被他们搞得一团糟，看起来是没法坐了。

他在Jeno身边坐下，没骨头似的趴在对方身上，扯了一块披萨，边吃边有一搭没一搭地跟他聊着天。

聊着聊着不知怎么的就说到了黄仁俊的相亲对象，李帝努上次被黄仁俊放了鸽子，不仅没生气，反而自那天之后主动来找他聊天的次数多了起来。

因此黄仁俊在Jeno面前提起李帝努的频率也高了起来，尽管绝大多数时候都是在嘲笑李帝努的老套冷笑话集锦。

黄仁俊把李帝努的冷笑话复述给他听，没管对方的反应就自己倒进那人怀里笑作一团。

“这人的冷笑话是不是都是什么《三分钟速成气氛maker》里抄来的啊，怎么会这么无趣。”

他笑得开心，没注意到身边那人动作一顿，接着伸出手恶狠狠地揉他的头发。

“啊烦！李Jeno！你手上都是油！”黄仁俊捂着头凶人。

Jeno垂下视线盯着黄仁俊看，面前这人身上松松垮垮地套着他的T恤，洗过澡后身上飘着他的沐浴露的香气，毫无防备地倒在他的怀抱里，脸上带着没心没肺的纯真，这一刻好像真的成了他的所有物。

他伸出食指刮了刮那人的鼻梁，轻轻点了点他的鼻尖。

“好没良心。”

/06

带Jeno回家见爸妈那天，黄仁俊紧张得要死，去的一路上念叨就没停过，把自己编好的俩人的交往故事翻来覆去地念，却发现临时男友本人压根就没在认真听。

趁着等红绿灯的间隙，黄仁俊又耐心地复述了一遍，那人听完摸着下巴思考了半天，一脸真诚地问他：“你那时候说长得帅的话可以做爱是不是真的啊？”

黄仁俊：“滚啊！！！”

在家门口再三确认完对方牢记了自己的叮嘱后，黄仁俊深吸一口气敲响了自家家门。

“妈，我回来啦！这是——”黄仁俊转头看向Jeno，突然意识到他把他们从相遇相知到相恋的过程都安排得明明白白，但是竟然忘记问对方的真实姓名。

黄仁俊拼命给身旁那人使眼色，示意他识相的话就赶紧自我介绍一下，转回头来时却发现自家妈咪用一种比看亲儿子还热切的目光注视着对方，完全没分一点眼神给他。

哼，有了儿媳妇就没儿子了。他内心忿忿，还没来得及说话身边那人就先开口了：“阿姨好，我是李帝努。”

？

黄仁俊被吓得不轻，满脸问号地转过头，对方却冲着他眨了眨眼睛，连眼下痣都变得格外俏皮生动。

为了今天陪黄仁俊来见家长，他把一头金发染黑了，一笑起来更是显得纯真又无害，黄仁俊第一次发现原来这人长了张天生适合扮乖的脸。

不仅会扮乖，更会讨家长的欢心，言行之间俨然一副知根知底的隔壁家小孩的样子，把黄仁俊他妈哄得高高兴兴，嘴角都快咧到耳后跟了。

黄仁俊心情复杂，没怎么搭腔，一个人坐在旁边闷声吃饭，但他没错过他妈端详他们俩的眼神，就跟看着自己的铁血拉郎勋章似的，满满的成就感和欣慰。

吃过晚饭后黄仁俊谢绝了他妈的挽留，推着人就往外走，一出了家门口，他脸上的表情就垮了下来：“你就没有什么想说的？嗯？李帝努？”

李帝努举起一只手乖乖地喊到，摆出一副听话大狗狗的姿态，食指敲着嘴唇装作思考的样子：“唔…该从哪说起呢…一开始的相亲我真的没什么兴趣，所以是用工作号加的你，后来那个才是我的生活号。但是感觉你好像不太喜欢和炮友聊天，所以……”

“那你怎么不告诉我？”

大狗狗睁大眼睛装无辜：“一直想找机会跟你说的，但是每次被你嘲笑无趣，我哪敢认领啊。”

黄仁俊看到他这幅样子更火大，牙都快咬碎了：“你打算把我蒙在鼓里到什么时候啊？”

“如果你没有放我鸽子的话，在我们打完炮的第二天你就能知道真相了。”

？这说的还是人话吗，我一觉睡到第二天傍晚又是谁害的啊！

黄仁俊语塞，决定不再跟李帝努讲话。

“刚刚在你家我好紧张，饭都没吃几口，请你吃夜宵，去不去 ？”

“……要吃火锅。”

/07

要说知道了Jeno就是李帝努时黄仁俊没有背叛感是假的，但他放了李帝努鸽子在先，嘲笑李帝努无趣在后，好像也没有那么充分的立场可以生对方的气了。

所以一夜七次没有感情的打桩机竟然和那个会不合时宜地讲冷笑话试图逗笑他的笨蛋相亲对象是同一个人，黄仁俊不禁感叹果然这个世界没有什么不可能。

感叹之余内心也有点难以言说的微妙感，总觉得他再看待那人的心情分明是有哪里变得不一样了，对于该如何跟不再只是炮友Jeno的李帝努相处也变得茫然起来。

跟黄仁俊相比，李帝努好像完全没有受到影响的样子，一脸平静地帮他涮肉下菜，无比自然地跟他聊天，就像他们每次做完爱后一起吃饭时那样。

“你想不想知道今天你在洗碗的时候，你妈妈交代了我什么？”

“什么啊？”黄仁俊想起今天他妈赶着他去厨房洗碗，转过身却已然把李帝努当贴心小棉袄，亲亲热热地拉着他的手去客厅坐下吃水果的样子，不禁又吃味起来，“不管我妈跟你说了啥，我们没有真的在交往，知道吧？”

李帝努没说话，勾了勾嘴角，又夹了片刚烫好的毛肚放进了他碗里。

才吃了一顿饭地位就直逼他这个亲儿子了，连小秘密都有了，太猖狂了。

黄仁俊恨恨地把毛肚往嘴里一塞，边嚼着忽然发现李帝努虽然下菜的动作没停过，却多半是夹进了黄仁俊的碗里，自己面前的碗里一片清汤寡水。

“……你不喜欢吃火锅啊？”

“喜欢啊，不过火锅太辣了，吃了肚子会来信号，你帮我多吃点。”李帝努笑了笑，说得轻描淡写，黄仁俊却没由来地有些上火。

“不能吃干嘛不说啊，显得好像我委屈你来配合我一起吃火锅一样。”

“没有委屈啊，是你想太多了。”

黄仁俊越说越激动：“本来就是你说要吃夜宵我才陪你来的，你吃不饱怎么行，你要气死我吗？”

李帝努忽然不接话了，隔着火锅升起的氤氲雾气看着他笑起来，嘴角是弯的，眼睛也是弯的，黄仁俊的愠怒在俩人的对视拉锯战里消散开来，反倒被对方盯得有些无措。

“干、干嘛…”

“你不觉得我们现在特别像一对真正的情侣吗？”李帝努撑着下巴，心情很愉悦的样子。

“……”

“那，要跟我交往吗？”

“…才不要。”黄仁俊下意识地说出了拒绝的话，话一出口又后悔了，懊恼地垂下视线挡住了自己慌乱的神情，装作自然地去捞虾滑丸子。

一定是因为麻辣锅太麻太辣了，火锅店又太热，他的脸才会变得这么烫。

/08

大概那天晚上李帝努真的被黄仁俊的拒绝伤了心，自那之后就没有再来找过他，连消息也没有给他发过一条，黄小画家终于能安安静静地潜心创作了，却时常对着李帝努头像上的三只小猫咪发呆。

钟辰乐对此倒是乐见其成，黄仁俊难得高产似那啥，他才不在乎对方情路上遭遇了什么坎坷和挫折，他只看到了他跟朴志晟爱的豪宅每天又多添了一块砖一片瓦。

但这个想法在钟辰乐打开了黄仁俊的插画集文档却看到了九九八十一张李帝努全方位多角度的人像素描时发生了改变，他拨通了黄仁俊的电话，还是决定关心一下他的摇钱树：“黄仁俊，你病了吗？”

“啊？没有啊…”

“你这病症跟情窦初开的女高中生才会得的相思病相符，我瞧着已经病入膏肓了。”

电话那头静默了几秒，随即传来了黄仁俊的哀嚎：“啊啊啊啊啊我是全宇宙最大的笨蛋吧！！我该怎么办谁来救我呜呜呜……”

听黄仁俊说完前因后果，钟辰乐不以为意：“哎呀，他不来找你那你去找他不就好啦，想他就告诉他呗，爱要勇敢说出来啊大黄。”

“别叫我大黄！”

黄仁俊抓着手机，在输入框里打了又删，想了想还是把那句“想你了”删掉了。

【最近在干嘛？】

盯着俩人的对话框看了十分钟，对面始终没有发来回复，黄仁俊心底隐隐开始泛酸，是啊不过就是不熟的相亲对象不走心的炮友和不到一天的临时男友而已，不想回他微信的时候当然可以不回。

化委屈为恼怒的黄仁俊戳开了和钟辰乐的对话框。

【你这出的什么破主意，钟辰乐，我恨你！】

一整个下午李帝努都没有回他微信，黄仁俊瘫在沙发上像颗蔫了的小白菜，正自怜自艾着，门铃却响了起来。

一打开门就看到了风尘仆仆的李帝努，他刚回来就被公司指派出差，一下飞机就匆忙赶了过来，眼下因为睡眠不足有一圈淡淡的青色，却透露出一股安定的温柔来。

“你怎么来了？”黄仁俊怔住了。

“因为有人好像想我了。”李帝努举起手机，是邮箱的界面，邮件标题上明晃晃地写着“仁俊的插画集草稿”几个大字，发送时间是今天下午，发送人是钟辰乐。

黄仁俊脸一红，伸手想去夺李帝努的手机，却被那人抓着手拉进了怀里，捏着他的下巴低下头来亲他，贴着他的唇低声道。

“妈妈那天交代我要多陪俊俊，多夸俊俊，好好跟俊俊谈恋爱。”

黄仁俊的脸热得厉害，奇怪，他和李帝努上过这么多次床，怎么现在反而突然变得纯情起来了。

“李帝努先生年轻有为，名校毕业，工作稳定，不烟不酒无不良嗜好，人虽然无趣但是脑子挺好用，可以陪聊还能陪睡。黄仁俊，要跟我谈恋爱吗？这次要考虑好哦。”

此刻，李帝努对黄仁俊来说，不再是一场艳遇，也不是屏幕那头的假想，他们之间，咫尺远近，是比亲密更加亲密的距离。

黄仁俊光脚踩在李帝努的皮鞋上，抓着胸前的衣料仰头去跟他接吻，眼底是含情的雾气。

“那你帮帮我。”

/09

“别动别动，快画完了。”

“……这就是你说的帮忙吗？”

“不然呢，欸别说李帝努你的肌肉线条还挺好看，就是那个玩意儿翘太高了，不够美观。”

“快点.^^我硬得难受，宝贝。”

\- FIN -


End file.
